


First Kiss

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Academy Era, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, Fizsimmons, Fluff, a bit steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz has never been kissed so Jemma decides to help him out.





	First Kiss

Jemma and Fitz sat side by side on the old couch in Fitz’s dorm. Doctor Who played on the small TV in front of them. It had become their tradition to take a break from studying every Friday night to hang out together. They would order some take away and watch a movie or a show, then maybe throw around some ideas for new inventions. This week it was burgers and the Doctor.

“Didn’t you and Tom have a date this tonight?” Fitz asked before taking an extremely large bite of his burger.

“Yeah,” Jemma sighed dipping her fries in some ketchup absent-mindedly. “But I told him Friday nights were our nights.”

“How’d he take it?”

“About as well as Milton did. He started pouting and saying such silly things.” For some reason any boy that Jemma tried to date had a problems with her and Fitz’s tradition. Actually all of them had a problem with their friendship just in general. Jemma just couldn’t understand it. It was one night out of the week, and Fitz was her best friend. What was the big deal? But no matter what Jemma said the boys she was interested in at the time would become cold or whiny. “I might break up with him.”

“What’s the reason?”

Jemma shrugged starring across at the screen as the doctor and his companion began their usual run from the enemy. “He’s just so boring and he doesn’t understand me at all. Sure Tom’s face is nice and symmetrical but other than that…”

Fitz nodded, his mouth filled with fries. Once he swallowed he spoke. “I mean I never thought he was good enough any way, so I don’t blame you. Plus he spends far too much time looking at himself in the mirror.”

Jemma giggled and snorted at the thought. “Yeah he does, doesn’t he? It’s just so frustrating you know? There doesn’t seem to be any people who are good enough.”

“Actually, no I don’t,” Fitz said shaking his head. “I’ve never dated.”

Jemma sat up from her slumped position. “Wait… Really? Not one date?”

Fitz shook his head again. “Nope. Not one… I guess I was always just too busy with my work to really care about it. Thought I’ll admit I have wondered what it’s like to be kissed.”

Jemma looked at him in awe. She had never really thought about Fitz dating, but she had just assumed before she knew him he had had at least one girlfriend.

“Well you could kiss me if you like.” The words had come out of her mouth before she had truly thought about the implications. “I mean, just so you know what it’s like. It would be just like a scientific experiment. That way when you have your real first kiss, it’s not as daunting.”

Fitz starred at her with his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes as wide as saucers. He looked just as shocked as Jemma felt by what she had said. “Uhhhh.” He cleared his throat before attempting to speak again. “I mean just as friends right? You don’t have to do this Jemma. I don’t want you to kiss me out of- out of pity or anything. It’s no big deal.”

“Well it’s not like you’re forcing me Fitz. I did offer after all. Plus my first kiss was really scary so if I could help I’d like to.” Why on earth had she offered? What had possessed her to tell her best friend that she would be his practice first kiss? Why on earth was she even still talking? Had someone cast a word vomit spell on her food?

Fitz turned so that his body was completely facing her. Jemma followed suit putting down her drink. “So,” Fitz said his voice shaking slightly. “What do I do?”

“Well first of all don’t think to much. Kissing is natural, so just go with the flow.” She needed to follow her own advice now. Don’t think too much. This was just a casual kiss. She was just helping Fitz out. This meant nothing at all.

Jemma smiled to herself then as she noticed a bit of sauce in the corner of Fitz’s mouth. “Next make sure your mouth is clean.” Jemma picked up and napkin and began to wipe the spot. “You’ve got something just, there…” She then tossed the napkin to the coffee table where the food sat. “Alright then.”

Fitz still looked extremely nervous as he wiped his hands, which had to be sweating on his jeans. “Okay, alright.”

“Relax Fitz,” Jemma said trying to reassure him. “We’re going to go slow,” she said before beginning to lean towards him tilting her head to the right. She giggled when Fitz’s head leaned in the exact same direct. My, my, he really was anxious about this kiss wasn’t he?

“Tilt your head to the to your right Fitz and keep in mind this doesn’t mean anything. This is just to help you not be nervous for the real thing.”

He gave a little smile, licked his lips and then did as she instructed. His ocean blue eyes were now locked on her lips. Then before Jemma could even suggest anything else to him, his Fitz’s hand pressed against her back and he pulled her into him.

It was a quick kiss, but it was a good one. Jemma leaned back slightly, feeling dazed and realizing as she did that her hand was gripping Fitz’s collar. She hadn’t expected the kiss to be that... Well that arousing.

“So,” Fitz whispered breathlessly. “Was that okay? I mean is there anything else I need to do or not do?”

“Yeah, it was fine,” said Jemma, her voice cracking slightly. “But we should practice one more time just to be safe.” Then with her grip still on his shirt she pulled Fitz back towards her and into another kiss.

This time there was a great deal more to it. It lasted longer than the first and hands were roaming much more than before. Jemma even felt Fitz leaning her back ever so slightly as his tongue began to explore her mouth.

When they finally broke apart again they were both panting. Jemma released Fitz’s shirt and moved away slightly. She cleared her throat. “That was uh… Good. You’ll be just fine when you have your first kiss with a girl you like.”

“Yeah…” Fitz turned back to Doctor Who looking strangely pale. “Thanks,” he said shyly. Jemma could see his cheeks beginning to burn a bright red.

“No problem,” she replied. Jemma then turned back to the Doctor as well and picked her burger back up taking a bite. Damn, she thought that was a really good kiss. Whoever Fitz dates or marries down the road will be a lucky girl.


End file.
